Not That Perfect After All - Redux
by Slo Motion
Summary: Semi-rewrite. Set in the 7th season. Sure, Roxanne and Chandler say that everything is perfect between them. But...nothing is perfect, now is it?
1. Will You Marry Me?

**Title:** "Not That Perfect After All (Redux)"

 **Date Penned:** April 2004

 **Main Character(s):** Roxanne and Chandler

 **Author:** Slo Motion

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama

 **Coupling:** Roxanne/Chandler

Song(s) Used: Various (will be listed at the end of chapter that they're used in)

 **Setting:** Season 7, after the finale. Steers into AU territory towards the ending, just a warning.

 **Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven is not mine. If it was, Chandler and Roxanne would have gotten married and had a bundle of adorable little babies.

 **Summary:** Set in the 7th season. Sure, Roxanne and Chandler say that everything is perfect between them. But...nothing is perfect, now is it?

 **A/N:** Semi-rewrite of a story from 2004. Not much different, but it's different enough I felt it warranted a repost.

 **Chapter One: Will You Marry Me?**

 _But what is love_ _w_ _ithout the finer feelings?_ _  
_ _It's just sex_ _without the sexual healing_ _  
_ _Passion dies_ _without some tender meanings_ _  
_ _It ain't love_ _without the finer feelings..._

Roxanne turned off the CD she had been playing in her bedroom stereo. She was preparing for a date with her boyfriend of five months, going on six, Chandler.

She looked over at the picture of Chandler that rested upon the table next to her bed and smiled. She loved him, things were perfect between them.

But nothing's quite what it seems...

* * *

Roxanne and Chandler walked up onto Roxanne's front porch. They had just gotten back from another date...another perfect date. That's how it had been since Valentine's Day, perfect. Everything in their relationship was perfect.

But...that could all change in an instant, right?

Chandler held Roxanne's hand closely. He pulled it up to his lips.

"Goodnight," He said, kissing her hand before letting go of it.

"Goodnight," Roxanne replied, looking deeply into his eyes. She knew for sure Chandler was the one.

"I love you," Chandler said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"You say that all the time," Roxanne replied playfully, leaning closer to him.

"That's because it's true," Chandler said before kissing her.

They kissed for about another minute, two at the most. Then Roxanne headed inside. Chandler waved goodbye to her before getting into his car. Could he be more right for her?

She entered her house.

* * *

"Why must you date him?" Terry Richardson demanded.

"Because I love him, Daddy. I don't see why you can't just accept us as a couple," Roxanne said, growing angry over her father's lack of support of her and Chandler's relationship.

"No, I don't want you two together. You know he'll just meet another woman and dump you, and then you'll be heartbroken. I'd end it now before you're hurt, Roxanne," Terry told his daughter.

"No Daddy! I love him and he loves me! He'd never cheat on me, not ever! We're happy together, why can't you just accept that!?" Roxanne said angrily to her dad and stormed into her bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Roxanne and her newlywed friend Lucy Camden-Kinkirk decided to meet for lunch. They were really just starting to be friends, and it was going good so far.

Lucy was married to Roxanne's partner at work, Kevin Kinkirk. Roxanne was police officer. Lucy was in school to become a minister, much like her dad Eric Camden. Chandler was also a minister.

Lucy had a lunch break from her classes and Roxanne had one from work so they decided to meet up at Pete's Pizza.

"So, how's the happy newlywed couple Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk doing?" Roxanne asked Lucy while they were eating their lunch.

Lucy smiled, "We're great, we really are. I really love Kevin, I'm so glad we got married. He's so the one. Speaking of it, how are you and Chandler doing?"

"Great, really. Everything is so...perfect between us. I know he's the one, Luce, I can feel it," Roxanne beamed happily.

"That's great, I'm really happy for you." Lucy told Roxanne.

"Thanks," Roxanne replied and then took a sip of her Coke.

"No problem," Lucy said. She was glad her and Roxanne become such good friends so fast. She loved having someone to talk to.

"In fact, I think he might propose soon. He keeps talking about getting married everytime we go out," Roxanne told Lucy quietly, just in case someone they knew was around.

"Wow!" Lucy said, overwhelmed with happiness and surprise.

"I know! If he does propose, we'll both be married," Roxanne said to Lucy.

"Yeah. And then it will be you sharing those, well, rather…intimate honeymoon details with me," Lucy said.

The two friends burst out into a fit of girlish giggles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin and Chandler were enjoying their own lunch break at the Pool Hall.

"So, how are you and Roxanne doing?" Kevin asked his friend.

"Well, this might answer your question. I was going to show it to you after we were done eating, but I guess now is ok," Chandler said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box and opened it. There was a ring inside.

Kevin looked at him, stunned, "You're going to propose?"

"Yes, tonight on our date. We're going to this really fancy restaurant for dinner, it should be perfect," Chandler said while looking at the ring.

"Good for you," Kevin said.

"Thanks. I'm really nervous though. She could say no," Chandler said, nervousness present in his voice.

"Chandler, don't freak out. You and I both know that Roxanne is madly in love with you and she'll say yes. Don't give yourself a heart attack over nothing," Kevin said reassuringly.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm freaking out," Chandler replied.

"Maybe it's because Roxanne makes you as crazy as Lucy makes me, but you love her anyway," Kevin told him with a laugh.

"Maybe so," Chandler said and they continued eating their lunch.

* * *

Roxanne looked into the mirror of her bedroom dresser. She looked pretty good from what she saw.

She was wearing a red halter dress that tied around her neck and had a slight v-neck on it and the skirt fell down just a little over her knees. She had on red strap high-heeled sandals to go with the dress. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with some pieces falling into her face.

 _Not bad, not bad at all,_ she concluded.

Just as she put the finishing touches on her outfit, the doorbell rang.

Roxanne went and got it. It was Chandler.

"Hey there," Roxanne said, kissing him.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Chandler complimented.

"Thanks. I'm almost ready, let me just grab my purse and we can leave," Roxanne told him.

Roxanne went and t grabbed her purse and they left her house.

* * *

Chandler and Roxanne were enjoying their dinner. Chandler decided to ask Roxanne his _question_ now.

"Roxanne, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Chandler said to Roxanne.

"What would that be?" Roxanne asked him curiously.

Chandler got up and walked over to where Roxanne was sitting. He took one of her hands into his own and got down on his knee.

"Roxanne Richardson, I love you more than anything and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I've wanted to ask you this since Valentine's Day three months ago," Chandler said as Roxanne's eyes widened.

He let go of her hand and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a ring to Roxanne, "Will you marry me, Roxanne?"

 _"Will you marry me?"_ Those words played in her head over and over for the next few seconds. She wanted to say yes, but she wasn't sure. Did she really want to get married? Who knew? But she had to give him an answer, which was by all means a...

 **Song(s) Used:** "Finer Feelings" by Kyile Minogue is not mine.


	2. It's Over, Isn't It?

**Chapter Two: It's Over, Isn't It?**

 **Roxanne's POV**

I can't believe it. He just asked me what I've wanted him to ask me for forever.

But, I don't know what to say.

My answer will change both of our lives forever. Either we get married and start a new life together or I say no.

What do I do? He's patiently waiting for an answer. I have to give him one.

I'm not ready to be married yet. No, not yet. I have to say no.

 **Normal POV**

"Chandler, I can't..." Roxanne said, looking unsure of herself.

Chandler closed the box and put it in his pocket. He got up off of his knee. He went and sat down in his seat. He looked upset, heartbroken even. There was silence for few minutes.

Roxanne finally spoke, "I'm sorry I said no."

"Do you even love me?" Chandler asked, not facing her. His head was down.

"Of course I love you. You know I love you. Why wouldn't I love you?" Roxanne replied.

"You won't marry me. I thought this is what you wanted, us to be married," Chandler said, sounding slightly angry.

"I do want this. I want to marry you, Chandler, I love you," Roxanne stated.

"Then why did you say no to me?" Chandler asked, confused. Why would she say no if she did want to get married?

"I'm not ready. I think we should wait a little while longer to get married," Roxanne admitted.

Chandler looked up at her, "Why?"

"I just don't think right now is the right time for marriage. It just feels too soon," Roxanne told Chandler.

"Ok, I guess we can wait," Chandler said, secretly bitter towards those words.

"Thank you for understanding," Roxanne said returning to her dinner.

"Yeah whatever," A very angry and bitter Chandler mumbled to himself.

 **Chandler's POV**

I can't believe this, she said no!

She wants to wait. But I love her.

I think we should get married sooner rather than later.

Maybe I should've never started this relationship with her. I mean I'm moving forward, but she's staying back. I want to make a commitment. She wants to wait and prepare.

For what? I have no idea. But yet, she still urges me to be intimate with her.

I can't do this anymore. I'm through with waiting for her to catch up with me.

I'm breaking up with her.

 **End POV**

* * *

Later that night, Chandler and Roxanne rode in Chandler's car in silence. Chandler was driving Roxanne home. They pulled up into Roxanne's driveway.

"Roxanne," Chandler said.

"What is it?" Roxanne asked him.

"I have to tell you something before you go," Chandler told her.

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"I think we should break up," Were the words that came from Chandler's mouth.

Roxanne was shocked. Did he just say that...that they should break up?


	3. Heartbreak and Confessions

**Chapter Three: Heartbreak and Confessions**

Roxanne was lying wide awake in her bed.

She still couldn't believe it. Chandler had broken up with her. There was no marriage in their future. There was just a very short, but heart shattering breakup.

 _"Roxanne, it's for the best. You know I love you, but I don't see a future with us. I mean I'm moving forward, but you keep staying back. I'm ready to get married and make a commitment. And you...well, you want to wait. But, I can't just wait around for you forever, no matter how much I love you, care about you, and want to be with you. Roxanne, I'm sorry, but this is the only way. So I guess this is goodbye, Roxanne."_

Chandler's were words like a broken record. They haunted her head...playing over and over.

Roxanne looked out her bedroom window, "He says he loves me, then why won't he wait for me?"

She didn't cry. She felt no need to. What would crying do to help?

Crying wouldn't bring her and Chandler back together. No. Tears were worthless. They wouldn't help her, just upset her.

Her heart felt like it had been broken into seven million little pieces, all scattered everywhere.

" _Love don't live here anymore..."_ Roxanne sang to herself, holding back her tears of heartbreak.

That's how she felt...that love didn't live in her anymore. Just a broken, shattered heart and a sad, tear free, lost, pained soul.

Or, at least those were her current feelings.

* * *

Chandler sat in a chair out in his living room, watching TV.

He didn't feel like sleeping. He was too angry with Roxanne and himself to sleep.

He was angry with Roxanne for wanting to, yet again, _wait_ to get married. Couldn't she just realize that he wasn't going to wait forever until she was ready?

He'd proven that tonight. He'd broken things off with her.

He needed to. Or at least that's what he thought at the time. Now, he was angry with himself for breaking her heart.

Just then, the phone rang.

Chandler picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Chandler," Kevin said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hi Kevin," Chandler replied, trying to hide the upset tone in his voice.

Kevin asked the question that Chandler didn't want to hear, "So, what happened with you and Roxanne?"

"We're over," Chandler said bitterly.

"What?! You're over?!" Kevin's shocked voice asked.

"Yes, we're over. And just so you know, when I proposed, she said no and that we should wait. I broke up with her because I'm sick of waiting for her," Chandler told Kevin, trying to avoid any further questions.

"Oh..." Was the only word that came from Kevin's mouth in reply.

"Kevin, sorry if I sound rude, but I really don't want to talk right now," Chandler said, bitterness still within his voice.

"Ok, I understand. I guess I'll talk to you some other time," Kevin said, and then the line went dead.

Chandler placed the phone back on its cradle. He then walked into his bedroom.

There it was on his dresser...the ring. He clutched it angrily and threw it across the room.

"Love sucks!" Chandler mumbled bitterly.

He'd only broken up with her about two hours ago and he was already feeling massive amounts of bitterness, self hate, anger, and regret.

He plopped down on his bed. He just lied there awake, thinking of how much he'd regretted what he'd done.

* * *

"He broke up with you?!" A shocked Lucy asked a heartbroken Roxanne the next day during their breakfast.

Roxanne had called Lucy the night before and told her that they needed to talk. They agreed to meet up for breakfast.

"Yeah, and I feel like my heart was put through a blender. Luce, it hurts," Roxanne started to cry. Those tears she lad held back the night before began to pour out of her eyes.

Lucy hugged her friend, "Don't cry Roxie, it'll all be fine."

"Luce, I feel awful. I mean we're over and I never told him my, well... secret," Roxanne said through her sobbing and crying.

Lucy glanced at her, "What secret?"

"I was going to tell him this. But I guess you'll be the first to know. I kind of cheated on Chandler with another guy," Roxanne told Lucy.


	4. You Did What?

**Chapter Four: You Did What?**

Lucy, in shock, stared at Roxanne, "You did what?!"

"I cheated on him with another guy," Roxanne repeated, ashamed.

"Who was the _other guy_?" Lucy asked.

"Robbie Palmer," Roxanne answered.

Lucy looked at her still in a shocked state, "Robbie?!"

"Yes...Robbie," Roxanne answered, her head hanging even lower in shame.

"But I thought Robbie moved to Florida?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Well, he came back to town and we dated while I was seeing Chandler," Roxanne told Lucy.

Lucy, still a bit shocked, spoke, "When did this happen?"

"Back in January, about mine and Chandler's second week into dating. I ran into Robbie on the Promenade while Kevin and I were working there. Kevin went somewhere, I think to grab us some lunch. Anyway, I bumped into him, we talked for awhile, then he asked me if we could give dating another shot. I wanted to tell him I was seeing someone, but I said I'd go out with him because I wasn't seeing Chandler exclusively and I wasn't really serious about our relationship at the time. So Robbie and I went out on two dates. Then came that day I saw Chandler talking to that Cheryl girl, I went crazy. I began to feel a bit guilty for what I did, but I eventually got over it. But then when Chandler made that commitment to me, I felt really bad for what I did so I broke up with Robbie. He decided to move back to Florida in early February," Roxanne explained.

"I can't believe it," Lucy said, more surprised than shocked.

"Yeah and the weird thing is that I feel even worse now that Chandler and I are broken up," Roxanne said, shaking her head.

"Well, did you and Robbie _do anything_ together?" Lucy asked. Roxanne knew what she was referring to.

"No. I never slept with him, Luce. The only thing we ever did was kiss, twice. Two very small and innocent kisses. Even at that time, the only man I wanted _that_ to happen with was Chandler," Roxanne said as Lucy sighed with relief.

"You realize you have to tell Chandler, Roxie. I mean if you want him back, you should be honest with him," Lucy said. She heard Roxanne groan with frustration.

"I know, Luce, I'm going to go to the church and talk to him after I get off of work. I have an early shift today." Roxanne said, sounding rather gloomy. She had always hated confrontations.

* * *

"Kevin, are you still there?" Chandler asked Kevin whilst the two friends talked over the phone.

Chandler was at work. He had called Kevin, who wasn't at work at that time.

"What did you just say?" Kevin asked, sounding shocked.

"I said that another woman and I kissed while I was dating Roxanne," Chandler said, sounding ashamed.


	5. Coming Clean

**Chapter Five: Coming Clean**

"So, you cheated on Roxanne?" Kevin asked Chandler, surprised. Chandler just didn't seem like the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend.

"I wouldn't exactly call it _cheating_ ," Chandler said.

"But you said that you kissed another woman while you and Roxanne were dating," Kevin stated.

"No, I said another woman and I kissed, as in she kissed me," Chandler corrected Kevin.

"How did that happen?" Kevin asked.

"Well, it was about a month ago in early April. This woman named Cindy came into my office and she said she needed help. So we did a few counseling sessions but she didn't talk about anything that had to do with being upset at all. Then one day, she kissed me. She said that she had lied was and she was just looking for a way to get closer to me. She wanted to go out with me but I told her I was in love with someone and she stormed out of the church. I haven't seen her since," Chandler said.

"Whoa..." Was Kevin's only response.

"Yeah, I know. I'm planning to call Roxanne and talk to her about it later tonight. So please don't mention anything to her about any of this while you guys are at work today," Chandler said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Kevin replied.

"Thanks Kevin," Chandler said.

"No problem Chandler," Kevin replied and then they hung up their phones.

* * *

Later that day, Kevin and Roxanne had gotten off their early work shift. They left the police station together because it was Kevin's turn to drive Roxanne home.

Kevin pulled into Roxanne's driveway and Roxanne got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Kinkirk," Roxanne said, heading to her front door.

"No problem, Richardson," Kevin replied and drove off.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Terry asked Roxanne as she headed out the front door.

"Out," Roxanne replied as she was shutting the door.

Terry sighed. Part of him was saying _go after her_ and the other part was saying _let her go_.

He listened to the _let her go_ part. After all she was a grown woman. She could take care of herself...hopefully.

* * *

Chandler sat in the church office, along with Eric Camden. Both were looking over some paperwork type stuff when they heard a slight knock on the door. They both looked up. It was Roxanne.

"Chandler, we have to talk," Roxanne said, looking him straight in the eyes.

There was something in Roxanne's eyes that made Chandler feel strange. Something was up. He could feel it.

"I'll leave you two alone," Eric said while exiting the room.

Roxanne sat down in a chair...a chair that brought her face-to-face with Chandler.

"What's the matter, Roxanne?" Chandler asked.

"I think we should get back together," Roxanne said.

"Why, so you can just have me sit around and wait for you to make a commitment? No Roxanne, you just can't do that to people. I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to make a commitment forever. No matter how much I love you, I won't do it," Chandler said, his voice sternly cold.

"No, it's not that. I just don't think we should've broken up in the first place. We're in love, we belong together," Roxanne replied.

"If we're _in love_ , then why won't you marry me?" Chandler asked, feeling last night's bitterness shoot through him.

"You're not going to give up on that, are you?" Roxanne asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, I'm not," Chandler replied.

"Then fine, I say yes," Roxanne said simply.

"Yes to what?" Chandler asked, confused.

"Your marriage proposal. Yes, I will marry you," Roxanne replied.

"But, I don't have the ring with me," Chandler told her, shaking his head.

"Ring, who needs a ring?" Roxanne said, yet again simply. She just wanted the topic to change already.

"Ok, so I guess we're engaged now," Chandler said, trying to get used to the idea.

"I guess this also means we're back together again," Roxanne said, sounding happy.

"I guess so," Chandler replied.

They got up from their seats and hugged and then kissed.

"Now, there's just one more thing I need to sort out," Roxanne said, remembering what she still had to tell him and feeling sick.

"What's that?" Chandler asked.

"I cheated on you," Roxanne said.

The words seemed to roll out of her mouth and into the air, too late to take back. What had she just done?


	6. Getting Caught

**Chapter Six: Getting Caught**

Chandler gaped at Roxanne, "You did what?!"

"I cheated on you," Roxanne repeated.

"With who? And when?" Chandler questioned.

"It was about four months ago in January. We were in our second week of dating when I ran into Robbie Palmer, that guy I was dating when you and I first met back in early November. Anyway, we were talking and he asked if I wanted to try dating again and I said yes. And we went out on two dates. And then in early February, he moved away," Roxanne explained.

Chandler glanced at her, "How did you break up?"

"I just told you, he moved away," Roxanne replied, hoping this subject would drop soon.

"You're not telling the truth," Chandler said, still glancing at her.

"Yes I am," Roxanne said simply.

"No, you're lying Roxanne. I can tell. The way you're moving around nervously. The way you won't look me in the eyes," Chandler urged her to tell him the real truth of her and Robbie's breakup.

"I'm not lying, Chandler!" Roxanne snapped.

"Yes you are. Come on, Roxanne, don't lie. We're in a church and I'm a minister, I don't think this is the best place to tell a lie," Chandler said sternly.

Roxanne didn't say anything. Chandler looked her right in the eyes.

Shaking his head, Chandler said, "Come on Roxanne, tell me the truth. How did you and Robbie really break up?"

Roxanne looked as if she were at the end of her sanity rope, "Guilt, ok!"

"What kind of guilt?" Another question came.

"The kind you feel when you're cheating someone you really care about! Look, when Robbie and I dated you and I weren't dating exclusively or serious so I decided to date other guys besides you. So, Robbie and I went on two dates for one week. Then, when you were talking to that Cheryl girl, I went crazy. I thought it was because I didn't trust you but it turned out I was only covering up my own guilt. Then, the day I got stabbed by that homeless man, you made that commitment to me and said you wanted an exclusive relationship. I felt really bad so I broke things off with Robbie and he moved," Roxanne told the truth, at last.

Roxanne added on something, "Oh yeah, just to tell you: we never slept together. Not once. We just kissed, twice. Only two very small, little kisses. They didn't mean anything."

"Ok," Chandler replied.

"You're not mad, are you?" Roxanne asked.

"No, not at all. I mean it wasn't like we were exclusive at the time or anything. You had every right to see other people. Besides, I have something to tell you," Chandler replied.

"What's that?" Roxanne asked curiously.

"Well, another woman and I kissed while I was seeing you." Chandler said. Each word was a regretful action: something you can't take back.

Roxanne just looked at him. It was her turn to be shocked

"And the kiss meant nothing. This woman named Cindy tricked me into doing counseling sessions with her. Then one day, she just kissed me. She told me that she wanted to date me. But I told her I was in love with someone. She stormed out of the church, I haven't seen her since," Chandler concluded.

"When did this happen?" Roxanne asked.

"April, last month. You're not mad, are you?" Chandler asked.

"No, why should I be? She kissed you, you didn't kiss her," Roxanne replied.

"Ok, good. I'm so glad to finally tell you," Chandler said.

"Yeah, I'm glad I told you what I told you too," Roxanne said.

"So, now that we've both come clean with each other, what do we do now?" Chandler asked.

At the words _what do we do now_ , Roxanne smiled a rather wide smile. She placed one of her arms around Chandler's waist and untied his tie with the other. She started unbuttoning his shirt shortly after she took off his tie. She kissed his neck softly and smiled at him seductively.

"How about we make love, if you get my drift," Roxanne said slyly, fumbling with his belt buckle.

"You mean..." Chandler started to say.

Roxanne cut him off, "Yes I do."

"Here? Now? Is this really the best time?" Chandler asked, sounding unsure.

"Why not?" Roxanne asked in reply.

"But Roxanne, we're in a church, we can't do that in here," Chandler said sounding shocked that Roxanne wanted to _certain things_ in a church: a place of worship.

"Why not, we both want this?" Another question, a very seductive question, came.

"But I thought that it was just three weeks ago you said you wanted to wait until we were married?" Chandler recalled that one night.

"But, wasn't it just a week ago that you said that we should _do what we've both wanted to do since the moment we first laid eyes on each other_?" Roxanne also recalled.

"I wasn't myself last week. I just got back from seeing my dad, which really sent my emotions flying everywhere. I was just a little too overzealous with my feelings for you last week," Chandler stated.

"Come on Chandler. I know you want this. I know you want me. And you can have me right here, right now," Roxanne kissed his neck and started moving him to the office couch.

Chandler moved away from Roxanne and backed up towards the office desk. Roxanne turned around and started to come his way.

"I can't..." Chandler was cut off when Roxanne kissed him, this time with more force than before.

"Oh trust me, you can," Roxanne said in between their kisses.

Chandler gave into her soon enough. He wrapped his arms around Roxanne as they kissed harder and harder, tongues getting involved very quickly.

Before either could control themselves, they fell onto the desk kissing.

"Make love to me, Chandler," Roxanne mumbled in between the couple's kisses.

"Gladly," Chandler mumbled out in reply.

Chandler climbed on top of Roxanne. As their bodies moved and their clothes shed off, everything on the desk went flying onto the floor...

* * *

Eric Camden opened the door to his office and walked in. When he entered he was shocked to see his associate pastor and his associate pastor's girlfriend making out intensely, him on top of her, and undressed on the office desk. All the stuff that had been on the desk was scattered all over the floor. Pleasured moans filled the room.

"Chandler, don't stop please..." Eric heard Roxanne moan out. He felt sick to his stomach.

They didn't even notice Eric had opened the door. He needed to stop this display at once!

"Ahem!" Eric cleared his throat to acknowledge his presence.

Roxanne and Chandler looked up. They both turned a deep shade of red when they saw Eric in the room. He had caught them doing _it_ , in the church office no less!

"Reverend Camden!" Roxanne shrieked, covering herself up as fast as she could.

"Eric, I can explain..." Chandler said slowly. His face was beet red.

"I think I'll just wait outside," Eric said, quickly exiting the room.

* * *

"This is bad, Roxanne. This is very BAD!" Chandler panicked.

Roxanne pulled on her shirt, "Calm down, Chandler."

"My boss caught us _having sex_ and you want me to calm down?!" Chandler asked in an exasperated tone.

Somehow Chandler knew that this would only lead to more trouble between him and Roxanne...

* * *

Roxanne darted out of the office and past Eric. Her face was flushed with red. Her clothes were tossed on messily and her hair was a mess. Her car keys were clutched in her hand.

Eric entered the office shortly after Roxanne left. In there, Chandler was cleaning up all the stuff that he and Roxanne had knocked off of the desk.

"Here, let me help you with that," Eric offered.

As they were cleaning up, Chandler spoke, "I didn't mean for that to happen. Eric, I'm so embarrassed. I made a mockery of God and…"

"Nobody's perfect," Eric cut him off. He was still shocked beyond belief.

They returned to picking up the stuff without another word. Chandler was too embarrassed to say much and Eric much too shocked.

Eric still couldn't believe what he had witnessed: Roxanne and Chandler _doing it_ on the desk in his office.

What a shocking sight it had been...poor old Reverend Camden, poor Chandler and Roxanne.


	7. Just Give In

**Chapter Seven: Just Give In**

Lucy and Roxanne sat at a table at the pizza place. It was Thursday, also known as "pizza night." Roxanne and Lucy would get together, eat pizza, and talk.

"So, how did things go with you and Chandler at the church today?" Lucy asked.

"Must you bring that up?" Roxanne replied sharply.

"What, things didn't go well between you guys?" Lucy asked.

"No, things are good between us. We're back together and engaged," Roxanne replied

"Then why don't you want to talk about it?" Lucy asked, confused.

Roxanne felt the red blood of embarrassment flow into her cheeks, "Well, it's not about us getting back together. It's something else."

"What?" Lucy asked, even more curiosity present in her voice.

"Well, your dad..." Roxanne started to say but stopped talking due how embarrassed she was.

"What does my dad have to do with this?" Lucy asked, even more confused than before.

Roxanne lowered her voice, "Well, he kind of caught me and Chandler having sex on top of the desk in his office."

Lucy gaped at Roxanne, "What?!"

"Shhh, not so loud," Roxanne told Lucy, not wanting anyone to hear what they were saying.

Lucy lowered her voice, "How did that happen?"

"Well, I went to the church to talk to Chandler, and we talked, and then got back together and engaged. Then I told him about Robbie and he told me something too, neither of us were mad at each other. The next thing I know I'm urging him to be intimate. Then, I just kissed him. We ended up making out on the desk in the office. Then we just...had sex. Then your dad, who left the office earlier to let Chandler and me talk, walked in on us. He said he'd leave the room, so he did. Then I got out of there faster than a bat outta hell!" Roxanne told Lucy.

"Oh my gosh! You mean that you and Chandler had... _sex_...and on a desk in my dad's church office?" Lucy replied, eyes wide as saucers.

"Yeah," Roxanne replied, blushing.

"Oh, my oh my, this is rather...shocking," Lucy stammered.

"I suppose," Roxanne said while taking a drink of her soda.

"Have you talked to Chandler since?" Lucy asked.

"No, but I plan to see him later on tonight," Roxanne replied taking another drink of her soda, thoughts of _what_ she and Chandler would be doing later flowing through her mind, as a sly smile crossed her face...

* * *

"So...you and Roxanne did _it_ on the desk in the church office?" Kevin asked Chandler while they were grabbing dinner at the Pool Hall.

"Yes, and worst of all, your father-in-law walked in on us," Chandler replied, his face turning a reddish color.

Kevin looked shocked, "Dad walked in on you?!"

"Yes," Chandler said and then took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Whoa-uh, jeez..." Kevin stammered, still sounding shocked.

"Yeah, if he's acting kind of off at all, you'll know why," Chandler said.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. I mean, I don't know what I'd ever do if someone walked in on me and Lucy," Kevin replied.

"Let's just say it's not fun," Chandler said as they both returned to their dinner.

* * *

"Annie, I'm lucky my heart didn't give out!" Eric Camden followed his wife, Annie, into their bedroom.

"Oh Eric, stop it already!" Annie snapped, annoyed. He'd been going on about this all night.

"Annie, they were having sex...premarital sex...on my office desk, and Chandler is a minister!" Eric blabbered on and on.

"Eric, don't worry about it! Just because you work with Chandler doesn't mean you should ponder and judge his personal life, sex life included!" Annie said, rolling her eyes.

"But Annie, I walked in on them. I saw them, I think..." Eric started to say.

Annie cut him off, "Stop it Eric! Don't worry about what Roxanne and Chandler do, it's not of your concern. If they want to have premarital sex, let them. It's none of your business what they do in their personal lives."

"But Annie, on a desk in the church office, my church office..." Eric was cut off again.

"Eric, stop worrying about it! Please!" Annie went into their bedroom bathroom and locked herself in it in effort to get away from her husband, who was getting on her nerves at the moment.

Eric knocked on the door of the bathroom, trying to get Annie to come out.

* * *

Later that night, Chandler was sitting at his home watching TV. He flipped through the channels.

"Let's see...soap opera...Spanish channel...cartoons...boring TV drama...the news..." Chandler said to himself.

He finally found something to watch. Just as he was getting into the show, his doorbell rang. He got up to answer it. He opened the door, there stood Roxanne.

"Roxanne, come in," He said, gesturing his hand for her to enter the house.

Roxanne walked into the house. Chandler closed the door behind them. They stood, looking at each other.

"Now, what is it?" Chandler asked.

"Well, about what happened at the church before," Roxanne said with just a hint of sexiness in her voice, hoping he'd catch her drift.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. We went too far and got carried away," Chandler replied.

"Actually, I'm glad it happened." Roxanne said, moving in really close to him and placing a hand seductively on his chest.

"You mean you're happy about the fact that we had premarital sex, on a desk, in the church?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, it was a sign," Roxanne replied, licking her lips.

"What kind of sign?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That we should do it again really soon, like now," A sly smile came to Roxanne's face.

"Roxanne..." Roxanne cut him off with a long, passionate kiss.

"Now tell me you didn't enjoy that," Roxanne demanded when the kiss ended.

"But..." Roxanne cut Chandler off.

"That's why I came over, to continue what we were doing before Reverend Camden walked in on us," She kissed him again.

"Right now?" Chandler asked.

"I don't see why not. We're in your house, not the church office, total privacy," Roxanne said, her voice sounded purely seductive.

Before Chandler could reply, Roxanne started kissing his neck. She was moving him towards his bedroom. What should he do? Should he let her seduce him or should he stop her?

They were now in the bedroom, Roxanne was still kissing him. She started unbuttoning his shirt. She was seducing him, alright. He stood just stood there, stiff and confused.

"Just give in, baby," Roxanne mumbled into his neck as she started to take off his shirt.

 _Do something, Chandler_ , a voice in his head told him. _Do something now…_

He knew what he had to do...


	8. An Unpleasant Surprise

**Chapter Eight: An Unpleasant Surprise**

Roxanne was sitting in her living room. She had the day off from work. She was alone being that her dad had went out fishing with some friends and would not be back until later that night.

The phone rang. Roxanne didn't rush to pick it up, though, she waited to see who it was.

"Hello, you've reached the Richardson residence. We are not in right now. So if you have a message for me, Terry, or my daughter, Roxanne, please leave it at the beep, along with your name and number, and we'll get back to you soon," The tape machine played. Then there was a beep.

The caller began to leave their message, "Come on Roxanne, don't play games with me. I know you're there, and I know you don't want to talk to me. But can you please at least just pick up the phone and tell me to my face instead of hiding from me..." Roxanne grew angry and picked up the phone.

"Damnit, Chandler! When in the hell are you going to get the words _never speak to me again_ through your thick skull?!" She screamed angrily into the phone.

"So you're actually picking up this time," Chandler replied.

"Yes, and when will you realize that I'm pissed off at you?!" Roxanne snapped.

"I know you're mad at me, Roxanne. I know you're mad because I wouldn't have sex with you a second time that one night," Chandler's clam voice was really pushing at Roxanne's buttons.

Roxanne let out an angry outburst, "Yeah well, Chandler Hampton...who the hell do you think you are?! Sure, you'll have sex with me in a church and risk getting caught but you won't in your own damn house! You know what, don't ever call me or talk to me again!"

She slammed the phone down as hard as humanly possible.

"God, men are so stupid!" She yelled angrily.

She went into her bedroom and locked herself inside. She threw a fit of full of angry, frustrated screams.

She opened her dresser draw and pulled out a framed picture of Chandler she once had out on her night table. But she stashed it in there the night she stopped talking to him after she came home from his house.

She flung the picture into a wall, the frame's glass shattered.

"You asshole!" She screamed at the picture of her ex- boyfriend/fiancé.

Well, she never broke things off with him, so technically they were just a couple t _aking time away from each other_. _Bullshit_ , she thought, _we're done_.

Roxanne walked into the bathroom that was in her bedroom. She opened the medicine cabinet. She reached for something that had been stashed into the very back of the cabinet. She pulled it out and held it in her hands.

"Chandler, I love you. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I'm the one who seduced you at the church that day, and tried again later that night. I'm glad you stopped me the second time, I would've been making a huge mistake. I'm sorry, I really am. I made a mistake, yet I'm taking my anger out on you. But I'm the one who made the mistake. Please forgive me," Roxanne spoke quietly.

She looked down at thing she had gripped so tightly in her hands. It was a pregnancy test...and the results were _positive_.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Chandler asked Kevin and Lucy.

"We're sure," They replied.

Lucy and Kevin had thought of a way to get Roxanne and Chandler together without Roxanne knowing. Lucy would call Roxanne up and invite her to dinner with her and Kevin, but Lucy and Kevin would secretly bring Chandler along. Then they'd have to talk...a perfect, flawless plan.

They were now up in Lucy and Kevin's garage apartment. They had just finished telling Chandler about their plan.

"Should I call her right now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Luce, it would help," Kevin replied.

Lucy picked up the phone and dialed Roxanne's number. She got the tape machine.

"Hey Roxanne, it's me Lucy. I just wanted to invite you to dinner with Kevin and me tonight..." Roxanne picked up the phone while Lucy was in mid- sentence.

"I'd love to come, Luce," Roxanne replied

"Ok, we'll come and pick you at what, seven?" Lucy suggested.

"Sure," Roxanne agreed.

"Ok, see you then," Lucy hung up the phone.

She turned to Chandler and Kevin, "Ok, operation _Dinner Date_ is about to be put into action, boys,"

Kevin and Chandler looked at her oddly, as if she grew two heads.

Lucy blushed slightly, "Sorry, it was my crazy half talking."

* * *

At about seven o'clock, the Richardson's doorbell rang and Roxanne answered it. It was Lucy.

"Hey Luce," Roxanne greeted.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked.

"Just a minute," Roxanne replied.

She quickly left a note for her dad, grabbed her purse and house keys, locked up her front door, and headed out to Lucy and Kevin's car.

* * *

"Hey Kevin," Roxanne greeted Kevin, who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Roxanne, Kevin and I have a surprise for you." Lucy said. Their plan was about to be put into action.

Lucy opened the back door of the car. Chandler was sitting in the back seat.

"Hello Roxanne," Chandler greeted.

"Chandler, what the hell are you doing here?!" Roxanne screamed.


	9. Let's Talk

**Chapter Nine: Let's Talk**

 **(Last Time...)**

 _"Hey Kevin," Roxanne greeted Kevin, who was sitting in the driver's seat._

 _"Roxanne, Kevin and I have a surprise for you," Lucy said. Their plan was about to be put into action._

 _Lucy opened the back door of the car. Chandler was sitting in the back seat._

 _"Hello Roxanne," Chandler greeted._

 _"Chandler, what the hell are you doing here?!" Roxanne screamed._

Roxanne got no reply. Chandler just sat there, motionless, glancing at her. She was really getting annoyed with Chandler and the way he had to act so calm all the time.

"I said: what the hell are you doing here?!" Roxanne repeated.

Chandler still said nothing, "Damnit, Chandler, answer me!"

"I had to get you to talk to me somehow," Chandler finally replied.

Roxanne turned to Lucy, "How could you do this to me, Luce?! You and Kevin both, I thought you were my friends!"

"We are your friends, that's why we did this," Lucy replied, getting into the passenger's seat of the car.

"Well, I am not getting into any car and sitting next to...to...to... _that man_!" Roxanne said, pointing at Chandler.

Kevin turned his head towards Roxanne, "Roxanne, you're being ridiculous. You and Chandler love each other, just talk to him."

"NO!" Roxanne shouted.

Lucy stepped out of the car, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll sit in the back seat and you can sit in the front."

Roxanne thought about it for a quick moment, "Fine, as long as I don't have to be near Chandler."

Roxanne got into the passenger's seat. Lucy sat in the back seat. After everyone closed his or her cars doors, Kevin drove the car away from Roxanne's house.

 _When I look in your eyes  
_ _Baby here's what I see  
_ _I see so much confusion  
_ _And it's killing me_

* * *

 _True love  
_ _You're the one I'm dreaming of  
_ _Your heart fits me like a glove  
_ _And I'm gonna be true blue  
_ _Baby, I love you_

The song "True Blue" by Madonna played on the radio station that was on Kevin's car radio. Roxanne quickly changed the station to an Eric Clapton song. She was not in the mood to hear any kind of love song, being that her love life wasn't all that great right now.

"Roxanne, are you ok?" Kevin asked as he was driving.

"Look, Kinkirk, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just focus on the road, ok?" And with that, Kevin continued to drive.

* * *

Meanwhile in the back seat, Lucy and Chandler sat in silence.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll talk to you," Lucy whispered to Chandler.

"I hope so. I love her, and I want us to work out. If we don't, I don't know what I'll ever do." Chandler whispered in reply.

 _I'm still hanging on  
_ _But I'm doing it wrong  
_ _Can't kiss her goodbye_

* * *

After a car drive that seemed to last forever, though it was only about ten minutes, Kevin pulled the car up at the restaurant they were eating at: Lacy's Dining Paradise. It was a rather big place with many fancy dining rooms, a huge garden out in the back, live entertainment such as singing or dancing, and about the best darn food in Glen Oak.

As the four were walking into the restaurant, Lucy and Kevin purposely walked ahead of Roxanne and Chandler. Hopefully then they would talk.

Chandler caught up with Roxanne, who was trying to avoid him, "Please Roxanne, talk to me. I mean, you've been playing this avoiding game with me for the last two and a half weeks. Now, we finally get the chance to talk and you're still acting as if this is my entire fault."

Roxanne glared angrily at him, "You know what?! This is your fault! For one thing, how the hell do you think I felt when you'd have sex with me in public, in the church, but then you wouldn't when we were alone, damnit! I felt like you were only with me because I was some kind of publicity stunt to gain you attention!"

"Roxanne, it's not like that. I just didn't want us to have sex the second time that day because we'd be making a huge mistake..." Chandler tried to explain.

Roxanne cut him off, "Yeah, well, the only mistake I made was falling in love with you, Chandler Hampton!"

Roxanne stormed ahead of him, trying to catch up with Lucy and Kevin. Chandler hit himself in the head with his hand out of frustration.

This was going to be harder than he thought. The only thing he knew now was that Roxanne was going to drive him bananas with this whole thing.

He continued into the restaurant, hoping the night would look up...

 _I'm going bananas  
_ _And I feel like my poor little mind is being devoured by piranhas  
_ _For I'm going bananas_

* * *

 _A crowded room  
_ _Friends with tried eyes  
_ _I'm hiding from you_

The four were now seated at a table. Roxanne was trying her best to keep Chandler out of her sight.

She just didn't need to see him right now especially since of what was eating away at her mind: the fact that the pregnancy test she took was positive. She could be pregnant...this was awful, just awful.

"Roxanne," Roxanne snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Lucy saying her name.

"Yeah, Luce," Roxanne said, half of herself still wrapped up in her thoughts.

"Can we step outside for a minute and talk?" Lucy asked.

"Sure Luce," Her and Lucy went out into the garden to talk.

* * *

 _Hope I live to tell  
_ _The secret I have learned  
_ _Till then  
_ _It will burn inside of me_

Out in the garden, Lucy and Roxanne sat on a bench talking.

"Look Roxanne, he loves you, why don't you give him a chance to talk you?" Lucy asked.

"Because he'll have sex with me in a public church, but not in his own house. What does that make out to you?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, did you ever think that the whole _having sex in the church office_ was kind of a caught up in the heat of the moment kind of thing and the reason he didn't do it again is because he loves and respects you?" Lucy questioned.

"You mean like, he wanted to save it until we're married so it was special, but we did it away and he didn't want to do it again because it would ruin it for us when we got married?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, my point exactly," Lucy replied.

"You know, come to think of it, I have no idea why I got so mad. I'm going to talk to him and apologize," Roxanne said.

"That's great!" Lucy said happily.

"But there's one thing..." Roxanne said quietly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I think I'm pregnant," Roxanne practically whispered those words.

Lucy's eyes widened, "How do you know?"

"Well, I usually start my period at the beginning of the month, but I missed it this month. So, expecting the worst, I picked up one of those early stage pregnancy tests at the store. I took it, and it was positive," Roxanne explained.

"You've got to tell Chandler," Lucy replied

"I plan to when I talk to him. But I might not be, those tests aren't always one-hundred percent accurate," Roxanne stated.

"But still..." Lucy started to say.

Roxanne cut her off, "I know, talk to him."

"Yep," Lucy said in reply.

Roxanne hugged Lucy, "Thanks Luce, you're a great friend."

Lucy gladly returned the hug, "So are you, Roxie."

They headed back into restaurant.

* * *

 _C-A-L-L-I-N-G now  
_ _I'm calling you  
_ _Calling you know_

Lucy and Roxanne went back to the table. Lucy sat down. As for Roxanne, she tapped on Chandler's shoulder. He turned around and looked at her.

"I need to talk to you," Roxanne said.

"Sure, why don't we go outside?" Chandler suggested.

"Ok," Roxanne agreed.

The two headed outside to the garden...

Songs Used: "Shoo-Bee-Doo" by Madonna; "True Blue" by Madonna; "Promise to Try" by Madonna; "I'm Going Bananas" by Madonna; "Last Christmas" by George Michael; "Live to Tell" by Madonna; "Calling You" by Aqua are all not mine.

(Yeah, I was super into Madonna back in 2004 when I first wrote this chapter. I didn't have the heart to remove these song bits for nostalgia reasons.)


	10. No Matter What May Come Our Way

**Chapter Ten: No Matter What May Come Our Way**

Out in the garden, Roxanne and Chandler sat on a bench just looking at each other.

Chandler spoke first, "Look Roxanne, I know you're mad at me, but I have something to say to you. I love you, a lot. You mean the world to me. I care about you. Roxanne, please, tell me what I did to make you so mad."

"You know why I'm mad," Roxanne said simply.

"No, it's not that whole thing that happened that one night a few weeks ago, it's something else, I can tell," Chandler said.

Roxanne looked as if she wanted to scream, "Yes it is! I'm mad at you for doing what you did! I don't care how ridiculous it sounds! But do you have any idea how hurt I was after I found out that you would be intimate with me in a church, but not in your own damn house?!"

"Roxanne, it's not like that..." Chandler started to say.

Roxanne cut him off, "Don't even give me that _it's not like that_ crap!"

Roxanne started crying. Chandler placed a hand upon her shoulder, "Look, I'm sorry about this Roxanne...all of this."

Roxanne looked up at him with teary eyes, "But, you didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry for that one night. But I knew if we did it a second time we'd both regret it," Chandler said.

"No, don't apologize. This is all my fault! I seduced you at the church and then I tried again! But you stopped me and I'm glad," Roxanne was trying to calm down while saying this.

"You're glad? Isn't that why you stopped talking to me for two and a half weeks?" Chandler asked, confused.

"No, I was mad at myself for seducing you. I felt so awful for doing that to you. I disrespected you by seducing in the church and then by trying again," Roxanne said.

"Ok, first of all, you didn't disrespect me. It takes two to tango, Roxanne. And second of all, why didn't you just tell me you were feeling this way instead of giving me the cold shoulder for almost three weeks?" Chandler asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't understand," Roxanne admitted.

"Wouldn't understand what?" Chandler questioned.

"Anything! Never mind! It's nothing, nothing at all!" Roxanne said quickly.

"Roxanne..." Chandler said to the hysterical blonde woman sitting next to him.

"Ok! I didn't tell you because I knew you'd think I was crazy or something!" Roxanne said.

"I don't think you're crazy," Chandler replied.

"Look, I'm sorry," Roxanne said, finally calming down.

"For what?" Chandler asked, confused again.

"For this whole thing...cheating on you, seducing you, not speaking to you for weeks, and most of all for what I'm about to tell you now..." Roxanne's voice trailed off as her shame grew with each word.

"What would that be?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I might be pregnant," Roxanne replied.

Chandler went wide eyed, "I'm sorry, but did you just say…pregnant?"

"Yes, I did," Roxanne said, sighing.

"How do you know?" Chandler asked.

"Well, I was late with my period. I suspected that I could've been pregnant, since we didn't use any kind of birth control or protection when we had sex. So I picked up an early stage pregnancy test from the drug store. I took it, and the results were positive," Roxanne explained.

"Well, this is certainly...unexpected," Chandler replied.

"So, you're not mad?" Roxanne asked.

Chandler shook his head, "No. In fact Roxanne, I think these past few weeks have been a sign."

"A sign?" Roxanne asked, confused.

"Yeah, a sign that's telling us we can handle anything," Chandler said.

"I don't get it," Roxanne said, even more confused.

"Well, a lot of bad stuff has been happening between us in the past few weeks. Yet, here we are, still together. And I think it's a sign that our love for each other can handle anything, no matter what may come our way," Chandler explained.

"Oh," Roxanne replied.

There was silence for a few minutes.

But then Chandler spoke, "There's something I've been meaning to give you."

"What?" Roxanne asked.

"This," Chandler pulled out a small box and handed it to Roxanne. She opened it...it was the engagement ring.

"It's the ring!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"I still want to get married. So Roxanne, will you marry me?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, I will marry you," Roxanne said, putting on the ring.

"What about the fact that you might be pregnant?" Chandler asked.

"Like you said: we can handle anything, no matter what may come our way," Roxanne replied.

"I love you Roxanne," Chandler said.

"I love you too, Chandler," Roxanne replied.

The two of them kissed. It was a very long and very passionate kiss…probably to make up for not being together for the past few weeks.

* * *

Lucy and Kevin had been watching the whole thing.

"Look, they're making out on the bench! They must be back together! The plan worked!" Lucy said happily.

Kevin just looked at her.

"What?!" Lucy asked.

"It's just, I love you so much," Kevin said.

"Aw, I love you too," Lucy said.

* * *

After their kiss, Roxanne and Chandler just sat still, looking into each other's eyes.

Roxanne realized they'd been absent from the table for quite awhile, "We'd better get back to the table. Lucy and Kevin will probably want to know every detail of what happened."

"Yeah," Chandler replied

They got up off the bench. They started to head back to the table, hand in hand.

* * *

Lucy saw Chandler and Roxanne coming.

"Kevin, they're coming! Run!" Her and Kevin rushed back to the table.

* * *

As Chandler and Roxanne headed back to the table, they came to a realization: their relationship just wasn't going to always be perfect.

They thought they had the perfect relationship, but no one or nothing was perfect.

Their relationship may not have been not as perfect as they thought it was a month ago...but they liked it that way. It didn't bug them one bit.

After all, love was always full of surprises. And now, Chandler and Roxanne were ready for any surprise that came their way.

No matter what happened, they'd always have each other.

 _And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street  
_ _Braced myself for the goodbye,  
_ _Cause that's all I've ever known  
_ _Then, you took me by surprise  
_ _You said, "I'll never leave you alone"  
_ _You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

 **Songs Used:** "Mine" by Taylor Swift is not mine (no pun intended).


End file.
